Talk:Roronoa Zoro
Zoro's Eye? No one has really explained it but, Is Zoro Blind in his right eye or is it some kind of technique he using? you know like a way to hold back some power like the guy with bells and a eye patch in the Bleach series? I was just wondering, seems plausible enough..{it wont let me correct Zoro Eye? to Zoro's Eye?} 19:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Speculations... 19:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please do not raise up speculations on article talk pages. You may speculate all you want in a blog or forum. Thanks! 11:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't trying to speculate just asking, Is he blind in that eye or not? Yes / He's blind No / Not blind Unknowned / Yet to be addressed Sorry for the confusion 01:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Those two didn't even try to answer your question. It's valid for the talk page, since it's asking to change something on the article. For now, all we know is that he has a scar there, but we don't know why, and we don't know if it can be opened again, so the answer is "Yet to be addressed". 01:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. It seemed as if you were speculating. Anyways, Gal has already answered your question. I hope it helps. 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah Thank you, lol but i do understand how it could look like i was speculating, but you cleared that right up for me i wasn't sure what the deal was but thanks agian! You're doing a GREAT job keep up the good work! 14:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "second in command" I know some people are skeptical about calling Zoro the First Mate, but I think it should be mentioned on his Article's main paragragh that rivals or enemies at least consider him Luffy's Second-in-Command, It's manga canon. You have other conclusions made by outside sources of the crew, including "sometimes lead others to believe he was the true captain of the crew earlier on", whats the problem with mentioning Urouge's line about Zoro as well? Here's a Raw to Chapter 499 page 15: http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/4556/smiles.png'' '' A second-in-command worth 120 million." The word used: 2番手; The Second, The Number Two If no one has any objections , I'm gonna add this information to his Intro paragragh, I don't really see a real reason not to. Please get back to me.Hordy4040 (talk) 13:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) This has been brought up before and it's questionable as to whether he said second in command or second highest, refering to Zoro's numerical position in the Straw Hat bounty ranks. 14:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I think what he ment here was that he was surprised that a guy this strong and with a high bounty is not the captain, in other words he was surprised to see that there is another guy stronger than Zoro in the same crew. This again? Mythbusters/Misunderstandings_and_Mistranslations#Zoro_the_First_Mate SeaTerror (talk) 17:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't seem questionable to me at all, it's confirmed he called him "second in command", The translation came from a reliable source, if not The Source. The RAW makes it clear the type of second he meant, this was even brought up again in the Yellow Databook , which strangely enough you guys bring up in the trivia section of the First Mate page. So I think whatever personal feelings are being held over this should be put to rest. Not saying you guys should call him First Mate or Vice Captain, but I think it's a little suspect to mention how people think he's the captain , but not how he's considered "like the vice captain" by enemies or even put it's mentioned by the Databook. It's canon. Just tell me if this is some sort of secret agenda so I can just drop it. (Not in the mood for a pointless discussion) You get to pick and choose what should and shouldn't be considered canon? That's how this works , right? Hordy4040 (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You didn't even read what I linked. He did not call him second in command. He called him second member. Also the Yellow Databook didn't call him First Mate. Read the trivia again. SeaTerror (talk) 19:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I did read it. I don't see how what someone wrote on that page makes my point less valid. I'm not asking for Zoro to be called Vice Captain or First Mate, i'll leave people to their own delusions on that topic. I'm asking that it be mentioned he's considered the second in command by outisders, namely rivals or enemies. Just like how someone wrote about him being mistaken for the Captain earlier on, If that can qualify , I still don't see why Erouge calling him the second doesn't qualify for mention in his main paragraph. --Hordy4040 (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yet again you haven't read anything. If you had then you would have seen where I said nobody called him second in command. SeaTerror (talk) 21:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The translators you're referring to (specifically Stephen and Cnet, I believe) are good but have a tendency to translate words that are somewhat ambiguous in the original Japanese to something less-ambiguous in English. When they do that, the less-ambiguous English can't really be used as proof for anything. Aohige commented on Urouge's line in this Arlong Park thread (read through all his posts on that page), saying that second does not necessarily mean second-in-command. There's no point mentioning that Zoro is considered the second in command by ousider's' while citing only a single example that's wrong. 05:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 723 What about after chapter 723? He was flatout called the VC, yes it's by an outside source (Barto) , but you're quoting outside sources in his main paragraph. We can't add one of those nifty lines about someone assuming his authority? Hordy4040 (talk) 15:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Read carefully, "considered the vice captain (by me)." Note the "by me". That's his opinion. 15:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) No offense man, but no shit? This is also someones opinion: "and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes lead others to believe he was the true captain of the crew earlier on" This was also someones opinion , yet you see fit to let that stay in his intro paragraph , so sorry if I'm kinda face palming here. Hordy4040 (talk) 15:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, he's not the first mate. Bartolomeo considers him that. 15:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) And his opinion can't be added to the paragraph like random fodder number 4's? Hordy4040 (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think it's actually proves the contrary: by specifying "by me" it's remarked the fact that there is no official vice captain in the Straw Hats.